gardensoftimemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Friends
Why do you want any? Torynn (talk) 17:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Note: feb 2013: PD changed the friends listing component in the game so the inactive players now show up at the bottom of your neighbour list, with your more active neighbours appearing near the top. Better yet would be an option to delete a friend.....but until that functionality enters the game we'll have to just make do. Friends are mandatory if you wish to upgrade your building/wonders in order to gain increased reputation; this cannot be done without outside help. Also, friends can give you energy(to allow you to play more hidden objects scenes per day), hints (to help you find hidden objects), and items to sell for silver (cretan plane tree). Inviting friends to be your neighbours also gives them the option of “liking” your garden. Just remember, be a good neighbour and gift back! In addition, when visiting your first 20 neighbours of the day you earn 50xp, 15silver, and 1 Energy - this will give you enough energy to play two more rounds. If you chose to play the blitz scene in your neighbours garden, you can earn further silver (approx. 374+) and 100xp (but energy is capped to 20 a day-although for some people this amount is lower). So just by having neighbours, between the visiting energy, and the gifted energy, you’ll be able to play the hidden object scenes 7 more times/day! How do I Add Friends? 1) You can invite friends through Facebook or game centre. Tap the social button (2nd from right), and login to FB or GC from there. 2) If you have no social media profile of your own, the game randomly selects players that you can invite as your neighbour. To invite, tap the social icon, second from right (while in gardens of time), then swipe/scroll to the far right column. You are only allowed to invite a limited number of friends each day though, so this method is not recommended. While millions of players have downloaded Gardens of Time, hundreds of thousands quit, and the game provides no mechanic to remove inactive neighbours. If you use this friend tool to invite your limited number of daily friends (it varies by player but is usually only between 5-15 invites/day), and most of those ppl no longer play you have wasted your invites for that day. #3 is the BEST method.... 3) The best way to ensure you are gaining an active neighbour when you send an invite is to add friends from the Meet New Neighbours threads on our iGoT Game forums. Posters ask to be your friend, and provide their PlayID (which can be located by tapping the social icon, your playID is shown in the panel in the far right) for easy invites. Use those playIDs to gain new neighbours, and post your own playID for others to invite you. * *iFools: iGoT Games dynamic new way to add neighbours/friends easier, regardless of what game you play. You'll notice many of the active players use Symbols at the beginning of their names, these symbols mean different things; to figure out what all the symbols mean, check HERE. ' If you are logged into FB via Gardens of Time, you will not see active players garden names & symbols. Log out of FB....tap the social icon, and log out of FB via GoT (not safari). Then you can see the garden names, and start to understand what all the symbols mean. Just log into FB every now and then to back up your game. TO SEARCH FOR SOMEONE SPECIFIC AMONGST YOUR FRIENDS: You can search for someone by clicking on the "social" button in your main GoT-Mobile screen (4th button from the left, a little world with a person). Then tap the Neighbour button, 2nd from left (image of 2 ppl). Here, you get a list of all your neighbours, with a search box at the top. You can either search for someone by their PlayID or by their garden name. 'BACK TO HOME PAGE Category:Resources